Sow
by Charly Land
Summary: Hoy sembré una plantita. Es un girasol. Le llamo Eren. Y es la esperanza de mi corazón. [LeviCentric&Erengirasol]
1. Llorona

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo SemiCanon| Uso descarado delOoC| Eren/Levi | Insinuación de muerte de personaje(s)| Romance implícito| Hurt&Comfort

**Nota inicial: **Este es un Fic dedicado a **D. Teufel** por su cumpleaños, que espero lo haya disfrutado a lo grande. 3 Y a **Ola-chan**, mi nena hermosa desaparecida, la colección es para vós, en honora a la tuya "Historias".

Así que a las demás nenas que leen, este será el inicio de una colección donde postearé varios one-shot, en su mayoría medios crack (con respecto a la temática) Ereri/Riren.

Por favor lean las notas finales y no olviden dejar sus hermosos **review.**

* * *

**Llorona**

* * *

¿Saben cómo se siente morir?

Duele. Pero solo un poquito, y no dura mucho. Es solo tu corazón dejando de latir.

Luego viene el frío, y al final es el vacío.

Es como quedarte dormido.

No hay más que oscuridad, que después es algo gris y amorfo que acaba transformando en una paz estática; un pasado perpetuo. Porque allí, el después no existe. Tan solo flotas en una inmensidad acuosa de recuerdos, arrepentimientos, sueños rotos y algunos granos de felicidad. Pues la felicidad también es invalida aquí si ya no se tiene como alimentarse. Así que, solo te ahogas, una bocanada a la vez, en una espiral decadente hacia la nada. En un camino al olvido. Al descanso inconsciente sin retorno. A la inexistencia.

O al menos es así (para mi) por un tiempo (uno que pudo ser un segundo pero supo a la eternidad misma), hasta que el sin sentir deja de ser, el agua se convierte en arena entre mis dedos, mi inmovilidad desaparece y el sonido atraviesa mis oídos, trayendo consigo aquel llamado que parece venir desde todos lados, «Capitán» dice, y suene como gotitas de lluvia sobre la superficie de un estanque. Una parte mí está gritando que no es una buena idea seguir esa voz, a pesar de ello, abro los ojos y me pongo de pie.

La imagen que me recibe es el de una playa de dorada arena infinita, bordeada por un gigantesco arroyo arbóreo de luz que pinta el cielo de colores pálidos verdosos y azulados.

Es hermoso y a la vez inquietante, por lo que la pregunta nace sin remedio. ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro? Luego pienso que esto podría ser un pequeño limbo, uno en donde debo expiar mis pecados antes de continuar mi viaje.

—«Capitán»—el sonido vuelve a llegar a mí, ahora más claro, dirigido, y me hace saber a quién pertenece esa voz.

Eren Jeager.

Bueno, al parecer este lugar no es exclusivo, sino comunitario.

Y ahora allí está él. Un recordatorio a los fracasos dejados atrás.

Que gran mierda es la muerte.

Pellizcando con ligera saña mi labio inferior, retengo las ganas de llorar y no volteo hasta la quinta vez que su voz se impulsa hacia mi suplicante.

—¿Capitán, por favor?—suelta, esta vez con el sonido de sus pasos en mi dirección acompañando su voz. Pero lo detengo con un gesto de la mano, a la vez que giro para enfrentarlo, retándolo con un dedo acusador.

—No, por favor tú, Eren. Ya estoy muerto, carajo. ¿No podrías haberte mantenido alejado de mí y dejarme el consuelo de la ignorancia al menos, mocoso?—le regaño y él me ve con esos ojos de cachorro pateado que siempre me dio en vida, luego sacude la cabeza, su cabello castaño, suelto y largo rozándole las mejillas y estorbándole la mirada mientras suelta esa risita extraña que había desarrollado en su tiempo en Marley. Una cosa que rozaba tanto la burla con la amargura.

El mocoso que una vez se hizo nido en mi interior había cambiado me recordé, y ha como había sucedido no hace mucho me di cuenta que lo que sea que me iba decir, el motivo de estar juntos en este lugar, no me iba a gustar.

—Debo pedirle perdón de antemano por algo diferente a eso, Capitán. Pero de haber caído y roto mis juramentos, eso jamás.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Eren permanece en silencio durante un minuto, con la vista al luminoso fondo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y luego barriendo un poco de arena con su zapato.

—Ese es el camino invisible—dice, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia el coloso que había estado observando—la coordenada. Este en el mundo de Ymir.

Allí iba, divagando otra vez. Su nueva forma de expresión.

—Usted murió. Si. Y yo casi también...pero ya no.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?—esto ya había perdido sentido, pensé. Bien, morimos, eso estaba claro, él mismo lo dijo, pero...

—Lo reviví—suelta en un hipido chillón.

—¿Qué?—me tambalee hacia atrás aturdido.

¿Qué mierdas acababa de decir?

—Lo reviví—repite, la mirada baja, las manos retorciéndose entre ellas. Una posición de vergüenza dolorosa—con el poder del fundador. Ymir me mostró cómo. Pero no soy ella, y tampoco un Fritz. Así que, solo puedo empujar su consciencia, su alma a su cuerpo, pero no reconstruirlo.

Esta vez fue mi turno de reírme.

—¿Es que a acaso la muerte te ha ganado otro grado de locura? Que tonterías dices.

Él me mira un poco ceñudo, luego relaja la expresión.

—Quizás un poco. Pero no estoy mintiendo.

—Fantástico ¡eh! Y si eso es cierto ¿Con que fin, Eren? No había mucho remedio allá, de todos modos. Solo planes contingentes que no resolverían nada.

—Yo voy a salvarlos a todos. Todos serán libres, como lo juré. Por eso lo necesito. Porque voy a hundirme, capitán. Convertirme en un monstruo. Pero no quiero morir como uno.

—Que lo haga Mikasa, ella siempre está…

—¡No!—su grito para mi verborrea, dejando estáticos los pensamientos que ya se habían empezado a enlazar en mi cabeza, deduciendo él porque me había sustraído a este lugar, cortando mi muerte, y realmente no quería aceptarlo. Creer que él me estaba pidiendo eso—. Quiero que sea usted quien me mate.

—¡No!—ahora soy yo quien grita—. No lo haré. Déjame aquí. Estoy cansado de todo eso. No me hagas esto.

—Me lo prometió—me regresa, su voz goteando enojo, sus manos (¿En qué momento se había movido?) como garras sobre mis hombros, sujetándome con una fuerza que podría dejar moretones en mi piel si este fuese un cuerpo real—. Prometió detenerme si me salía de control. Que me liberaría de la agonía—sus lágrimas ardientes caen sobre mis mejillas y yo simplemente me empiezo a desmoronar por dentro—. Cumpla su palabra, sus promesas.

—Eren, no me hagas esto.

—Por favor—solloza, liberando la presión en mis hombros, convirtiendo su toque en algo suave, casi una caricia—. Me resistiría al final si no lo hace usted, y el ciclo se volvería a repetir—sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, y un segundo después estoy envuelto en un abrazo—. Una vez soñé que cuando todo terminará quizás podría si me lo permitía, sonreír junto a usted, en ese mar que alcanzamos.

—Tú, jodido mocoso, no me estás diciendo esto así—trato de liberarme, huir lejos y encontrar el retorno a los senderos de la muerte, pero él me retiene, su abrazo sólido conteniendo mis intentos, dejándome quieto.

—Capitán, por favor—un susurro, su aliento deslizándome sobre mi cuello, su voz llenando mis oídos—dígame que cumplirá su promesa. Que podré morir en sus manos, que lo veré una última vez y será también lo último que vea. Que me llevaré el recuerdo del brillo vivo de sus ojos.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizan silenciosas por mis mejillas al segundo siguiente de murmurar un simple "bien", que me gana una sonrisa de su parte y que siento a través de la piel de mi cuello.

—Bien—dice él, reafirmando antes de soltarme—. Y no se preocupe, todo estará bien—dice eso, pero luego sus labios se mueven, liberando palabras que me hacen sentir mareado, planes amargos susurrados, que me pide no contar. Solo seguirlos.

Bajo la cabeza y niego un poco—Bueno, qué sería lo peor que podría pasar ¿morir? Tsk, ya estoy muerto—digo con fastidio.

—Estuvo—me corrige Eren, una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla derecha, limpiando el rastro húmedo ya casi desvanecido—. Estaré—le regresó yo, emulando su sonrisa y rodando un poquito los ojos.

—Si después de eso el universo puede ganar más sonrisas suyas así, creo que vale el precio del crimen.

—Ah, y vengo a darme cuenta que actual comportamiento solo es una máscara estúpida y sigues siendo el mismo mocoso sentimental de antes, Eren—le digo suavecito, colocando mi mano sobre la suya, que aún permanece en el mismo lugar.

—Para usted, siempre.

Y esta vez, no entiendo el porqué, él se echa a reír con ganas por un buen par de minutos hasta que se calma a sí mismo, barriendo unas lagrimillas de los ojos.

—Lo siento, lo siento—dice él haciendo un aspavientos con las manos—. Solo es que es tan risible que solo en un momento así pueda ser capaz de estar así.

—¿Así cómo?—le inquiero. La verdad es que comprender a Eren jamás fue fácil, tan impulsivo era que, con los últimos años es ahora casi ilegible.

—Feliz—suelta él, más un suspiro satisfecho que nada, y yo siento un nudo en la garganta, como una bola de pelos que me asfixia. Quisiera callarlo y decirle que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y dejar que lo demás se pudra, pero sé que eso rompería lo apenas revelado. Ajeno a mi contradicción Eren niega un poco y vuelve a sonreír—. De verdad espero me perdone que le esté haciendo esto.

—Y yo te repito que está "bien". No pasa nada ¿sí?

—Si—dice, y me vuelve a abrazar, esta vez más apretado, casi como si quisiera fundirse a mí—. Muchas gracias—susurra, su voz enroscándose en mis oídos—. Nos vemos después.

—Si—contesto, elevando mis brazos para corresponder su abrazo, después de todo, aquí no hay necesidad de ser precavido o contristo con mis deseos ocultos, pero no llegó a nada, pues Eren ya no es algo sólido contra mí, solo una imagen nebulosa que no abandona su sonrisa—. ¿Eren?

—Llegó el momento, Capitán—responde a mi pregunta—. Lo espero del otro lado. Así que no dude, tal como me lo enseñó. Matar a Zeke, recuerde—me guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer en el resplandor intenso que en ese momento emite el árbol chispeante, dejándome solo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Él me está llevando.

Solo toma un par de exhalaciones, y no duele nada. En un segundo el mundo es solo arena y luz, al otro es verdor, sonido de agua, el roce de tela sobre hierba, el eco de algo cayendo, la voz de Hange soltando un hipido ahogado...flores mecidas por el viento, encorvándolas de tal manera que parecen vencidas por una honda congoja.

Y en ese momento me sentí como ellas.

Llorando en silencio.

Estoy vivo otra vez.

Se siente como despertar.

Realmente no quieres hacerlo.

Dejando pasar otras tres respiraciones, me levantó. Ya no hay dolor en mi cuerpo, solo la sensación de vendas cubriendo la mitad de mi rostro. El dolor llegará después, y las verdaderas heridas con ello, lo sé.

—¿Levi?—gorgotea Hange.

Nos miramos durante un largo minuto, sus ojos sorprendidos, los míos más allá de su mirada, por sobre el río y el bosque.

Es hora de iniciar el fin, me digo. Hora de cumplir las viejas promesas...

—Bestia, pedazo de mierda—suelto en un sonido amortiguado por las vendas—. ¿Dónde estarás?—...y las nuevas adquiridas.

No hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Notas finales**

Este fic está basado en el capítulo 126, cumple de alguna manera con el canon, pero igual solo quería darle salida a mis fantasías con eso de las vendas del Levi ¡yei! Porque en mi mente, es Eren quien se los está poniendo cuando le acaricia el rostro, y es algo así como una ceremonia de encuadernación/matricidio.

Además está inspirado en algunas frases de la canción Llorona por Ángela Aguilar. De allí el título del Fic.


	2. Burning forest rain

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo AU | Uso descarado delOoC| Dark Eren!| Eren&Levi| Fantasía

**Notas: **Idea de drabble crack para el alma. Ustedes solo gócenla.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus preciosos **REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Burning forest rain**

—

* * *

Cuando se cansó de recibir insultos y ninguna ofrenda; herido por el rechazo hacia su aparición monzónica, Levi, el dios de la lluvia, se retiró hacia lo más alto del firmamento, a dejar que los arrogantes humanos aprendieran una pequeña lección.

Fue mucho tiempo, él lo supo. Quizás excesivo, se reprendió, al ser despertado por desgarradoras súplicas lanzadas entre gritos, llantos desesperados y sacrificios escasos a por su misericordia.

**«**Pero se lo merecían**»** se recordó; sin embargo se le estrujó el corazón en el momento posterior a despabilarse e intentar descender sus bendiciones. Se encontró imposibilitado de ejercer su poder.

Desconcertado abandonó su forma de aire y nube, y se dejó caer hacía el mundo humano, a través del diminuto templo de piedra labrada a los pies de una montaña que una vez los mortales habían erigido para él.

La visión que lo recibió fue el de una tierra resquebrada, hollín cayendo como nieve oscura, volviendo más sofocante el aire que pintaba de amarillo sucio el cielo. Todo ardía, y estaba podrido.

Esto no era una sequía, se dio cuenta, esto era las consecuencias más arraigadas de los actos atroces de los humanos, se confirmó.

Habían ahuyentando (así como a él) a todos los dioses, y con ello atraído a los malos espíritus.

Ya no había nada que rescatar.

Al pie de la última hilera de árboles talados de donde una vez bosque se alzó bondadoso y de corazón generoso, lloró maldiciendo a los humanos.

Una risita lo sacó de su trance doloroso, y al voltear se encontró con el espíritu que ahora gobernaba la tierra.

Tan diferente a como una vez lo recordó.

—Bosque—susurró dolorido. Contemplando a la criatura con la que una vez compartió simbiosis y que amo en secreto, por quien durante mucho tiempo soportó los susurros hirientes de los humanos.

—No. Guerra—le contradijo el antiguo dios cerniéndose sobre él, vibrante en su infame estela oscura.

Las lágrimas empañaron con mayor ahínco las pestañas del dios acuoso, aterrorizado de la imagen que ahora cargaba Eren; el una vez dios del bosque.

Pues su cabeza antes coronada por flores, ahora con cuernos largos y ligeramente torcidos, cueros duros cubrían su cuerpo, y su espalda ostentaba un par de alas de medianoche, lo hacían ver como un demonio.

Aterrador.

—¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó, temblando cuando las manos callosas con garras negras acunaron sus pálidas mejillas manchándolas de carmín.

—Me hicieron lo mismo que a ti. Solo que tú fuiste más inteligente. Yo me quedé.

—Lo siento—sollozó Levi, la figura de Eren eclipsándolo, uniendo sus labios—. Debí soportar.

—Ya no importa—le deslizó Eren a través del beso—. Ahora estás aquí, y está hecho. Es hora de dormir.

Levi cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el influjo del poder de Guerra. No era rival para él, y no podía sanarlo. Así pues se deslizó en el letargo y el sabor de ese beso una vez deseado, y ahora forzado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya no importa—le concedió en un gorgoteo final.

Y con lluvia absorbida por el bosque ardiente, la tierra se secó.

Infértil, murió.

* * *

(...)

**Notas finales:**

PD: Eren se comió a Levi en todo los sentidos (7.7)

See you, dear


	3. Pez gris

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Levi&Eren| Riren implícito| Síndrome de Cotard| Levi es una mosca |Mpreg Kink | Crack

**Notas iniciales**: Otro FanFic Crack para la colección. A pesar de la tardanza ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren! No olviden de dejar sus **reviews**, felicitando al baby 3

Por favor lean las notas finales

* * *

**Pez gris**

—

"Por favor, que al amanecer pueda descansar"

Requiem der Morgenröte

(…)

* * *

Los médicos y su madre dicen que está vivo.

Eren no les cree.

Ellos insisten en que todo está en su cabeza. Que no es real, y le dan medicamentos.

Eren (con las manos sujetas por su padre y la boca apretada por su madre) los toma; y el olor putrefacto, su piel grisácea y la rigidez de su cuerpo se escabulle por sus poros después de que se asienta en su estómago. Él sabe que eso sucede porque lo que le dan no es medicina para curar (él no está enfermo), es formalina disfrazada en bolitas blancas para conservar su cuerpo.

Él está muerto.

Él lo sabe.

Sucedió cuando tenías seis años y no recuerda porqué, solo recuerda que era por Zeke, su medio hermano mayor, que estaba corriendo en el pasillo. Seguramente Eren le había hecho alguna travesura que le hizo enojar (realmente no lo recuerda) y en su búsqueda de escapar, tropezó y cayó sobre la bonita pecera de su madre. El cristal salpicó, se incrustó por todas partes y el dolor (y el llanto agonizante) fue el último sentimiento que registró su cabeza antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

Él murió ese día.

Zeke fue a prisión después de ello.

Por eso Eren sabe que está muerto, porque si su hermano está en la cárcel es porque sus padres creyeron que él lo había asesinado.

Aunque él no entiende la razón de sus padres para actuar así sobre su hermano.

No fue su culpa, sino la suya ¿verdad? Él molestó a Zeke.

Zeke que siempre dijo que lo quería. Mucho, muchísimo. Que era el bebé hermoso de su hermano mayor.

Eren resopla cuando el efecto de la formalina de la tarde lo lleva a cerrar los ojos.

La mañana de su cumpleaños número dieciséis Eren se ve al espejo, cinco años desde la última vez. Todo cabello enmarañado, los ojos hundidos, las extremidades puntiagudas, los labios quebradizos y las manos huesudas. Es un cadáver patético, uno que ha crecido bastante; es por eso del calcio se dice, viéndose las manos un largo rato, rascándose las muñecas con las uñas romas (solo porque su madre las cortas cada semana). Y es allí que se le ocurre una idea y se regaña por no haberla pensada antes.

En el baño del cuarto de sus padres él toma la navaja de afeitar de papá, traza dos líneas largas sobre las venas de sus brazos. Sangre negra y necrosada fluya, y él baja al desayunador con una sonrisa.

Su madre grita y llora cuando lo ve; y su padre llama a una ambulancia.

Eren retuerce el rostro enojado cuando los paramédicos lo cargan a la ambulancia.

Su idea no funcionó y sus padres siguen convenciendo a más personas de su triste fantasía: No superar su pérdida.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

En el hospital lo conectan a una maquinita que pita con los sonidos de su corazón latiente, vivo. Los médicos con ojos agudos a diario le repiten mientras le dan más formalina, que nadie está manipulando las máquinas (como él les insiste), que él vive. Eren niega y frunce el ceño cada vez, deslizándose en el sueño constante. A su lado su madre le acaricia el cabello y llora.

A él no le gusta escucharla llorar. Jamás ha querido que llorará. Ni siquiera por su muerte.

Él empieza a desear no estar muerto. Anhela vivir.

Pero los muertos no pueden regresar, se recuerda, y los días en el hospital son terribles y aburridos.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Llegó escondida en su bandeja de desayuno, pegadita a la manzana, disfrazada de su rabito.

Eren no le espantó, ni le dijo a la enfermera que lo hiciera.

Tuvo otra idea.

Una que quizás le ayudaría a cumplir al menos uno de sus deseos. De alguna de una manera.

Le llama Levi.

Es de alitas verdes, cuerpecito azulado y ojos grandes, grandes y saltones. Tal y como cualquier otra mosca. Pero Eren le dice que es la más bonita, le atrapa entre sus manos y le esconde bajo sus sábanas. Le gustan sus zumbidos.

Él la seduce con el jugo de las uvas en su almuerzo. Dedos de sabor sobre su estómago, en la heridita que se hace con un tenedor.

Levi es buena y le hace caso a la primera.

Eren le hace un zumbido de amor cuando se le posa sobre el cabello, y le regala los restos de su comida durante los próximos días.

Cuatro días después los puntitos blancos aparecen bajo su piel. Sonríe y le hace ojitos a Levi que desde el blanco techo le ve con sus grandes ojos.

Levi muere la noche en que las larvas comienzan a moverse, escarbando, haciéndole saber que todo va bien. Eren ve los últimos estertores de su amado Levi; sus patitas al aire, de espalda con las alitas intentando zumbarle consuelo, pero nada logra, se queda tiesa sobre su mesita de noche. Eren le envuelve en un pedacito de tela y le mete bajo su almohada. No dejará que se pierda, Levi debe acompañarlo en el final.

La fiebre llega la tarde siguiente.

Su madre lo regaña muchas veces durante las horas posteriores, refunfuñándole que debe dejarse revisar para que lo traten. Eren se niega, haciéndose un ovillito, le dice que con más de la formalina estará bien, como ella dice, su madre se enfuruña, pero luego acepta cuando el Dr. Smith, su psiquiatra de turno, le convence de que puede ser psicosomático y nada más, así como también de que es un indicio de vida. Que los muertos no se "enferman", Eren, suelta en un tono suave, pero sus ojos son pesados sobre sí. Eren le da una mirada larga y luego finge aceptación.

Él duerme hasta la noche siguiente.

Lo despierta el zumbido múltiple que viene de adentro de sí. Eso y un (inusual) pellizco de dolor; el regreso del olor putrefacto.

Es un proceso cansado, además de meticuloso, pero él logra sacarlas una por una, guardándolas en una cajita marrón; y para cuando termina, las sábanas están machadas de sangre oscura, y él apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

La maquinita que monitorea "los latidos de su corazón" empieza a emitir un sonido errático y él apenas alcanza a escribir una nota corta que pone sobre la cajita con sus preciados tesoros, el regalo para su madre, antes de que la oscuridad le nuble todo.

Hay una sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras el pitido sostenido llena la habitación.

En su mano Levi está apretada contra la tela.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

A las 3:31 de la madruga de un 30 de marzo, Eren Jeager, de diecisiete años es declarado muerto a causa de shock séptico por miasis.

Sobre su cuerpo Carla, su madre llora histérica con la nota manchada de carmín entre sus dedos.

**«**Yo no puedo revivir, pero ellas nacieron a través de mí. Viven. Por favor cuídalas como querías hacerlo conmigo**»**

En el piso, desde la cajita, varias decenas de moscas zumban con fuerza.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Sé que están pensando que me la fumé verde y blanca. Pero no, el FanFic es una metáfora a la búsqueda de la superación de las tragedias. En este caso, un asalto sexual en la infancia.

Así como el título también es una metáfora a la visión personal de Eren sobre sí mismo: Atrapado y muerto.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.


	4. Sow

**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado del OoC| Levi Centric!| Eren es un girasol| Mala paternidad| Sad

**Notas iniciales**: Este no es FanFic Crack, sino que es el preludio a la historia original que tenía planteada, que será el próximo capítulo, y que si es crack.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Siempre me animan y los aprecio un montón.

Por favor lean las notas finales

* * *

**Sow**

—

* * *

Hoy sembré una plantita.

Es solo una semillita. De color tostado, diminuta y de seco olor.

Es un girasol.

Le llamo Eren.

Lo he plantado en un pequeño recipiente junto a la ventana, lleno de tierra con abono (que compré con las monedas extraviadas que mi padre deja en el sofá en su borrachera), humedecida con unas gotitas de agua.

Es mitad de invierno y no habrá sol durante varias semanas. Solo nieve blanca cayendo y acumulándose. No es buena época para cultivar una planta de su clase, así que seguramente se pudrirá antes de germinar, pero le riego todos los días, al despertar y al regresar de clases.

Lo hago porque me ayuda a guardar la esperanza. A no llorar.

Mamá ha desaparecido desde el otoño. Cinco meses completos. Tres más que la última vez.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

El verano es caluroso este año, el cielo es tan azul y claro, pocas nubes blancas rechonchas cubren el resplandeciente sol.

La tierra en el macetero de mi girasol permanece plana.

He perdido la ilusión de verlo germinar.

Ahora le riego solo al despertar, casi solo por costumbre. La necesidad que cubría ya no está.

Han sido días tranquilos.

Apenas he visto a papá.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Mamá ha regresado, es casi primavera, pero no se quedará, hay un anillo en su dedo anular, una maleta en su mano, y un auto la espera en la cera del frente.

La escucho discutir con papá durante todo el tiempo que está en casa. Correteos de tacón de un lado a otro, muebles volcados, gritos e insultos sin parar.

Son dos horas en las que permanezco en un rincón dentro de mi habitación, acurrucado con mis rodillas al pecho, la maceta de mi girasol escondida en ese hueco, las lágrimas que bajan desde mis mejillas es un riego salado y amargo sobre la tierra oscura.

Cuando mamá se va, el ruido de papá permanece durante un rato, luego todo es silencio, uno que permanece durante todo un mes.

Eren emerge en un rabito verduzco de cotiledones la tarde en que mi entrador de baloncesto dice que seré un titular y el capitán del equipo, que si todo va bien, seguramente ganaremos el campeonato; y yo una beca completa a la universidad o un lugar en cualquier equipo del país.

Lastimosamente no logro jugar ni un partido.

Unos "amigos" de mi padre llegan una noche, lucen molestos y me reclaman con empujones y gruñidos, que les diga dónde está, que no lo oculte o me irá mal. Les debe dinero.

A pesar de que insisto en que no lo sé, ellos no escuchan, suben a los cuartos, dan vueltas a la casa y registran todo. Dos de los cinco que llegaron me mantienen sujeto de los brazos durante todo el tiempo. Al final se van siseando improperios y prometiendo algo peor la próxima vez, que me aseguré de decirles donde está papá.

Desde el suelo, con el sabor de la sangre en los labios, el dolor en cada parte del cuerpo y la visión borrosa por el llanto, me quedó viendo las figuras desaparecer en la fresca noche, bajo las luminarias. Pienso en Eren que arriba puede estar destrozado, pero no tengo fuerzas para ir a él. Intento levantarme pero un corrientazo de agonía me recorre, pierdo el conocimiento.

La próxima vez que despierto el techo blanco, la dureza de una camilla y el olor antiséptico me reciben. Estoy un hospital, y una mujer castaña y de lentes, con un gafete que reza Hanjie Zoe, Servicios infantiles, me saluda.

Ella es cálida y me dice que ya no tengo que preocuparme, que me llevarán a un buen lugar, para chicos con problemas como los míos y esas mierdas, que estaré bien y tendré oportunidades.

No le creo. Tengo casi diecisiete años, y en poco más de un año estaré peor que ahora.

Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada y soy llevado a ese lugar.

Es horrible.

Seis meses después me escapo de allí.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Al regresar a casa encuentro a papá durmiendo sobre el sofá, completamente inconsciente, ronquidos de motosierra escapando entre exhalaciones, una botella vacía en la mano, otras más regadas alrededor de él y en la mesa.

Tan tranquilo y ajeno a nada más que a él. Seguramente no ha pensado en mí ni un segundo.

Él jamás me amo. Solo fui un error entre mamá y él. El lastre que los mantuvo "unidos".

Mordiéndome los labios veo a mí alrededor. La casa es un desastre. La inmundicia está por todos lados, polvo en todos los lados y telarañas en las esquinas. Un mapache hace una carrera escurridiza de la cocina hacia al patio trasero.

Papá permanece sin sentido aun cuando le quito la botella de la mano. Hay una tentación en mi de romperle sobre su cabeza, cobrarme las cosas que causado sobre mi vida, pero no hago nada y solo lo contemplo durante varios minutos en silencio.

No vale la pena.

Me alejo de él y suba las escaleras, a mi habitación. Al entrar veo que está igual que el resto de la casa; y aun así es peor para mí que cualquier otro lugar dentro de ella.

Era mi lugar seguro, de lo que ya no queda más que una pila de cosas revueltas.

Las lágrimas caen una tras otras cuando mis ojos van hacia el lugar donde macetero de mi pobre Eren yace hecho añicos, su rabito de vida no más que un filamento oscuro y retorcido.

Está muerto.

Recojo con los dedos los restos de mi nonato girasol y la sostengo contra mi pecho, en una burda mueca de brindarle calor.

Él era mi ilusión. El deseo de algo mío con el que compartir, la formación de recuerdos buenos y ajenos a mi vida diaria. La esperanza de un mañana que no llegará ser.

Nunca.

La última capa de retención en mí se rompe tras ello y la ola oceánica de desesperación fluye a través de mí.

El pensamiento que desde hace mucho tiempo ha deambulado en mi cabeza y que Eren una vez contuvo, llega a mí con fuerza y se vuelve una decisión.

De verdad ya no vale la pena nada.

Me paro sobre el alféizar de la ventana de mi habitación, la brisa fresca acaricia mi rostro mientras elevó los ojos al cielo. Es una noche preciosa. Es otoño, el cielo tiene algunas nubes, pero la luna brilla clara, iluminando la mala hierba en el patio trasero, formando una ilusión de ola verduzca y amarillenta que se extiende bajo mis pies.

Me tambaleó un poco, dudo un segundo, pero después tomo una larga respiración y con los brazos abiertos, los despojos de Eren entre mis dedos y el corazón roto, me dejó caer.

No es más de un minuto y unos segundos que dura la caída, aun así mis ojos logran captar la estrella fugaz que cruza el firmamento.

Sonrío.

Una felicidad efímera.

En el instante en que mi cráneo golpea contra la grava, la consciencia de un deseo tonto se escurre en la oscuridad de la muerte.

«Ojala hubiese sido algo diferente. Poder protegerme, quedarme con Eren, mi pequeño girasol, verlo crecer, crecer y ser feliz en la sencillez de una vida de día a día con él.

Florecer»

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

De la floja mano del pálido e inmóvil cadáver, la arrugada semilla rueda entre la hierba, cae en un pequeño agujero de araña, tras ella un caminito de sangre le persigue, se vierte sobre sí, un pocito carmesí en el que queda flotando.

Tierra y agua sanguinolenta envolviéndole.

Ha sido sembrada.

Otra vez.

Espera. Espera en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**Next chapter**: Blossom (Eren girasol x Levi caracol)

Será un Fic crack entre especies. Espero que les llegue a gustar la idea.


End file.
